The Unexpected But Wanted Surprise
by paradiseofgold
Summary: The bundle of joy coming Kei and Hikari's way was certainly unexpected, however it was something -or rather, someone- they most certainly wanted.
1. Chapter One: Month One - Part One

**Title:**  
The Unexpected But Wanted Surprise

**Summary:**  
The bundle of joy coming Kei and Hikari's way was certainly unexpected, however it was something -or rather, someone- they most wanted.

* * *

**Chapter One: Month One - Part 1**

"25...28...30...35..." Hikari muttered under her breath as she looked at the calendar in front of her intently. With her eyebrows furrowed so deep, bottom lip bleeding from the force of her lip-biting and eyes full of worry, Kei had never seen this side of his wife before.

He padded across their bedroom and hugged her from behind. "Something wrong, Hikari?"

There was no reply and if anything, Hikari only seemed to gaze more intently on the calendar before her. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to rip it off the wall, tear to pieces and set fire to it. And what was that in her eyes? Worry? Anxiety? Fear?

"Hikari!" Kei said, more firmer this time and when she didn't reply again, he shook her shoulders lightly.

The act seemed to break her from whatever trance she was in. "Huh?" She asked innocently, looking up at Kei.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring at that calendar so hard, your eyes might actually pop out!" He chuckled half-heartedly. Over the years, he has realised that one of the most efficient ways to get the truth of the problem out of Hikari was to pretend to take the problem only half-seriously. It took him quite some time to learn the balance of such an unorthodox way as he was taught from a very young age that every problem should be taken seriously, no matter the size, but he soon mastered it.

Though, he's willing to admit that at the start, he was confused as to why Hikari never wanted him to take her problems seriously. He was her boyfriend and he had every right to take her worries as her own, even more so now that he is her husband. However, Akira explained it all for him in one sentence.

_"It's because she doesn't want to be a burden to you, Kei."_ Akira had said only minutes after Hikari ran out of the greenhouse after one heated argument. He vaguely remembered what they had exactly fought about, but he was sure it had something to do with that Tokiwa guy.

"N-nothing's wrong, Takishima! Everything good -g-great, in fact." Hikari replied, a warm (but fake) smile on her face.

_'Liar...'_ Kei thought, but decided not to press on any further. He'll eventually know what it was all about and until then, he'll give Hikari a break. She's had a lot on her plate lately, with the President of the company wanting her to manage one of their corporation in Japan. And not to mention, helping Sui, his little brother, with his high school exams.

"All right,then. But if you have any problems, you should tell me right away, okay?" He smiled.

"Don't worry, I will," she returned his smile and kissed his cheek. "Now, come and sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!" She exclaimed, trying to hide the pink-ish colours that were starting to colour her cheeks.

[~]

_3 A.M_

As Kei unconsciously rolled over to face Hikari's side of the bed, he found that there was no one on it. He was instantly on his feet, his heart racing and his mind processing all of it.

_What time is it? Have we been robbed? I thought Father hired security guards? Where's Hikari?_

His last question was answered by muffled sobs from their room's bathroom. "What the hell is going..." His words were lost as he approached the bathroom, its light almost blinding him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that his Hikari was on the bathroom floor, knees hugged tightly to her chest, and was sobbing in a way that Kei had never seen before.

"Hi-Hikari?" He lightly touched her shoulder, his heart about to jump about of his chest from nervousness.

Upon his touch, her body stopped shaking and the sobbing lessened. Kei couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He sat down next to her, letting a comfortable silence blanket over them, it was only disturbed by Hikari's occasional sob.

"What's wrong?" Kei finally broke the silence between them after a few minutes.

She stopped sobbing and after a few moments, she raised her head to his. Kei made quick observations about her appearance (not that his feelings would ever change for her) -her lips were still very red from the previous lip-biting, her cheeks were almost as red as her lips, as well as the tip of her nose, her eyes were puffy and her hair were all tangled together. All of this prompted Kei to move closer, and Hikari's head fell on his shoulder naturally.

"Headache." She muttered, letting a small smile appear on her face despite the situation. "A really bad one."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Can we stay here longer?"

Kei wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sure."

* * *

A/N: I just finished reading the S.A manga today and I was inspired to write this not-so-short fanfiction. The story is set about 4-6 years after the manga finished. So, we'll just assume that the S.A students are all 23 at this point and Sui is just about to finish highschool. Does that make sense?

Anyway, I hope you all liked this! I had fun writing it, so chapter two will probably come soon. :) I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave a review. Until next time!

-ParadiseOfGold


	2. Chapter Two: Month One - Part Two

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognise in the story doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Month One - Part Two**

"Thank you for understanding, Aki- No, I'm afraid not. The President reallys needs be to be in this meeting today, I'll try not to take too long. I should be home before midnight and until then, I want you to..Yes, of course you can bring them..." Hikari strained her ears to hear snippets of her husband's conversation with Akira. It sounded like they were coming over since Kei was leaving for the day, but she didn't understand. Why was Kei inviting Akira to their house? She could just come over to Akira's place instead, right? They didn't need to come here. What was Kei doing?

_'Watch yourself, Hikari, you're starting to become a burden to him again.'_ She warned herself and her hand unconsciously went to her stomach. What is wrong with me?

"Oh." A calm and all too familiar voice said from behind her. "What are you doing here, Hikari? Have you been eavesdropping again?"

"Heh. Maybeee." She replied prolonging the 'e' in an attempt to make herself cuter and perhaps, more innocent.

"Well, that saves me from explaining things to you. Akira will be here in the next half an hour or so, meanwhile I have to go to London for the day and help out the main branch. President says Aoi caught a cold last week and overstrained himself, now he's got a fever." Kei let out a sigh, "I hate to leave you in this condition, but I don't want work to be the cause of Aoi death."

Hikari simply smiled at Kei. "Takishima, stay there for as long as you need, okay? Don't worry about me. I've got Sui, your Dad, Akira, Tadashi, Megumi, Sakura, Jun, Ryuu, Yahiro and Alisa. They'll take care of me just as you do. I know they will."

"Still. You had a bad headache last night, didn't you? What if that happens again tonight? Who's going to help you back to bed? Like I said, I'll be back before midnight!" He said with a tone of finality.

_She is just so dense and stubborn! Why is she so keen on refusing me?_

"Takishima! Don't you dare start with me!" Hikari yelled. "I don't want you to come back until Aoi has completely recovered. I don't care if it takes you three days, a week, a month or even a year! You. Cannot. Come. Back. Until. He. Is. Healed. Understand?"

Kei's hands fisted in anger. "Why? Do you hate me that much? Do you want me away from you? Because if you do, then JUST SAY IT!"

Hikari's eyes widened in shock. She took three steps back, putting a fair distance between her and her husband.

_Why would he think that? I would never ever want Takishima to be away from me! It's not like that, but...if that's what it take for him to stay with Aoi..._

"Go." Hikari said, her voice almost faltering and if Kei wasn't so wounded by her words, he probably would've noticed it too. "Stay away from me."

"Fine,"replied Kei coolly and with that he walked away without another glance back, because if he did he would've seen the fresh tears that were rolling down Hikari's face.

[~]  
_2 hours later_

"Hikari! Hikari? Where are you, Hikari?" Akira called out the moment she stepped foot in the Takishima mansion. Megumi and Sakura walking by her side, while the boys (Tadashi, Yahiro, Ryuu, Jun) following behind the three of them, a bag of tea and sweets in each hand.

"Are you sure she's here, Akira? What if she went with Kei to London?" Tadashi said. He regretted saying the words almost instantly.

Akira stopped and turned around to face him, giving him the evil glare. "WHY WOULD THAT MONSTER TAKE MY SWEET BABY HIKARI TO LONDON?"

"Hmm...I don't know, maybe because they are married." Yahiro said cheekily, sending a subtle wink in Megumi's direction. Ever since they both finished high school, he had wanted for the two of them to be together in a relationship and he was sure Megumi did too. But after immediately after he graduated, he was forced to work around in the world in different branches of the Saiga Corporation and Megumi was busy too, promoting her albums and doing opera concerts around the county. It was only this year that they were starting to reconcile once more, and in Yahiro's opinion, it was so far so good.

In return, Megumi hugged and raised her erasable board closer to her face, hiding her blush, but it was useless. Yahiro had already seen her reaction and now had a smirk stuck on his face.

"Calm down, Akira. Kei's not a monster; he'll take good care of Hikari." Ryuu commented, starting to walk again.

"EVEN SO! HE TOLD ME THAT HIKARI WAS FEELING UNWELL! SHE COULD DIE!" Akira ignored their protests. They didn't understand. They didn't have someone like Yahiro scaring away every single child at school from her, every single one but Hikari. No, Hikari stayed by her side, no matter what Yahiro did, and for that Akira owes her.

Because of their loudness, the seven of them didn't hear the footsteps coming towards them. "Takishima said only Akira is coming! I'm so happy the rest of you came! Ah, this is such a nice-" Hikari's sentence was cut off and Akira launched herself at her.

She squeezed her so tight, whispering words in her ear. "Oh my gosh. How are you, Hikari? Kei said you look like you were going to faint this morning. Are you feeling better? Do you need to go the hospital?" Akira continued, though she pulled herself away from Hikari. "Oh! I forgot, I brought sweets and tea for all of us. We can have them outside, in the garden!"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Akira." Hikari grinned, though she was a little bit uncertain why Akira was acting all so strange. Of course, it was in Akira's nature to worry about her friends, but she seemed like she was overdoing it this time.

_I wonder if Kei has something to do with this?_ She mused to herself as she walked up to the rest of her friends, giving them all a quick hug.

"You feeling better, Hikari?" Megumi quickly wrote on her board and raised it to Hikari's face.

She nodded. "With all of you here, how can I not feel better?"

"Such a pity Kei isn't here, huh?" Sakura said and even though it was an only innocent remark, Hikari couldn't help but fist her hands in anger. But she soon let opened them, Sakura didn't even know what happened earlier. Sakura wasn't at fault.

"Hurry up, you guys! I want Hikari to see the newest tea flavour I invented!" Akira called from ahead of them, Tadashi walking hand in hand with her.

"Well, we better go before she goes berserk on us." Jun whispered.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I would like to give my thank yous to cybercorpsesnake and soshibutterfly for leaving me a review. They both really made my day and made me happy. It was much appreciated, guys! 3

It isn't even 24 hours and I'm already here again! I couldn't help it. I just had to write something, otherwise I might have exploded. And I know this chapter is a filler, but the first half of it is really crucial for the next chapter. I didn't want to give you guys a boring, short chapter, so I decided to extended it. I hope you all liked it!

And like before, reviews are much appreciated. :)

-P.O.G


End file.
